Creating a House
House Creation Here you’ll find some pointers for creating your house. Fill out as much as you can in your own document and if you think of anything else to add, do it! The more information there is of your house, the richer the world we will inhabit. Think about how much of the background of your house you want to be public and how much you want to keep to yourself. Work with other players to create events, battles and partnerships. Think about how you’d report on those events. How do you spin the history of the world to paint yourself as the protagonist? Generic Details * Name ** Something that sounds good with the word “house” in front of it. Can also be character surnames (House Stark, House Lannister) * Name of Castle/Manor House ** Your base of operations and family land. Can be a castle or a stately home, will physically exist on the map. * House Colours and Crest ** Lots of generators for these on ‘tinternet. Think of something that symbolises your house and pick a strong, identifiable colour. * A short bio of the history of your clan and your customs ** Go into as much detail as you can. Work with other players to create rivalries and old wars/alliances. Power and Resource * What asset is your house famed for? ** This can be a resource you create or mine, a guild of artisans under your control or a strong military force. * Counter to the above, what is your biggest weakness? * How wealthy is your house? ** Have you been ruling over prosperous territory for a long time or are you an upstart farming household with barely a penny but the support of the people? * How much land do you own? ** Is your estate a single place or do you rule over multiple villages and Castles? ** Are you completely in control of these places or are others trying to take them from you? Family * Who currently rules over your house? ** This is who you’ll be playing as until their untimely demise ** What is their background? ** What do they want? ** How do they plan to get it? * Work out your family tree ** Are you married? ** Do you have children? ** Who were your parents? ** Who did you take your power from? * Are you or any of your family married to another player character’s house? ** Does their betrothal come with promises or treaties? ** Did they have your consent? * Is the head of your Household secure in their position of power? ** Who covets their throne? ** Do they seek a power higher than their station? Customs and Traditions * What do you respect in a person? ** Do you praise mercantile skill or strength in battle? ** Do your family see all people as equal or are you more close minded? * How is power distributed amongst your family? ** How is the head of the household chosen? ** Are you all related by blood, or is it an honour system where actions are more important than birthrights? * What does your house hate the most? ** The elite? ** The poor? ** The brutish? ** The bookish? ** Why? * WHO does your house hate the most? ** Which player’s house are your rivals? ** Why?